1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses that monitor the state of a network device connected to a network have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-15973 discloses a network device management apparatus that acquires the state of a network device at regular intervals, and, when the apparatus detects that the state of a network device has changed, reports the state change to a predetermined notification destination using an electronic mail. When a new error has occurred, the network device management apparatus reports the occurrence of an error to a notification destination using an electronic mail. Also, when a network device has recovered from an error, the network device management apparatus reports the recovery from the error to a notification destination using an electronic mail.
By applying the network device management apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-15973 to the management of an image forming apparatus connected to a network, the network device management apparatus may report the occurrence of an error in the image forming apparatus or the like to a network administrator using an electronic mail.
However, the network device management apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-15973 transmits an electronic mail to a notification destination only when the apparatus detects the change in the state of a network device(s). In other words, the number of times that the network device management apparatus reports an electronic mail regarding an error that has occurred in a network device is only once, and thus, the apparatus does not retransmit an electronic mail regarding the error with the notification destination being changed.
Therefore, when the network device management apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-15973 is applied to the management of an image forming apparatus, the following situations occur. In other words, if a receiver (network administrator or the like) of the electronic mail fails to see the electronic mail, the error that has occurred in the image forming apparatus will not be recognized by the electronic mail receiver, and thus, the error may be overlooked for a long time.
Also, since the network device management apparatus does not retransmit an electronic mail regarding an error with the notification destination being changed, the apparatus may not report the recovery from an error to each notification destination to which an electronic mail regarding the error has been reported upon recovery from the error.